Boku no Futago no Romansu
by Akisako Setsuka
Summary: Yoshiiya, adik kembarnya Kuroko, akan mengalami segala hal baru dalam hidupnya dengan bertemu KISEKI NO SEDAI. apa yang akan terjadi jika Yoshiiya kembali ke Jepang dari Inggris dan menjadi manajernya klub basket Seirin mungkin hal yang akan terpikir di benak kalian 'sudah biasa' atau semacamnya jangan salah, kali ini ceritanya agak berbeda-. Penasaran, just R
1. Nice to Meet You

**_I do not own any of the characters all of them belong to Fujimaki Tadatoshi(i'm just own the OC)_**

**summary : Yoshiiya, adik kembarnya Kuroko, akan mengalami segala hal baru dalam hidupnya dengan bertemu KISEKI NO SEDAI. apa yang akan terjadi jika Yoshiiya adik Kembarnya Kuroko kembali ke Jepang dari Inggris dan menjadi manajernya klub basket Seirin mungkin hal yang akan terpikir di benak kalian 'sudah biasa' atau semacamnya jangan salah, kali ini ceritanya agak berbeda-. Penasaran,just R&R **

**Warning: OOC, Gaje, Kiseki no Sedai + Kagami X OC, ceritanya ga nyambung.**

* * *

Futago No Romansu

**Nice to meet you~**

Suatu saat saat semua anggota seirin sedang latihan-

"Hyuuga, pass bolanya!" teriak Izuki

"Urusai, aku juga udah tau!" Balas Hyuuga sambil mengoper bolanya kepada Izuki.

Lalu Izuki pun Mengoper bolanya kepada Furihata, dan Furihata kembali mengoper bolanya kepada Hyuuga yang sudah tidak di defense oleh siapapun. Hyuuga pun melepaskan 'shoot'nya.

"ISTIRAHAT 10 MENIT!" kata Riko.

"huaahh yokataa.." kata Koganei.  
"Sou iie ba(ngomong-ngomong), Kuroko belum datang ya? Jarang-jarang dia ga latihan.." Kata Hyuuga.  
"Eh, kamu yakin dia ga latihan bukan telat?" Tanya Kiyoshi  
" ga tau sih, tapi kan sekarang kan udah lebih dari setengah dari latihan kita yang biasanya.." Kata Hyuuga lagi.  
"tapi Kok aku ga yakin ya? Lagi pula kita kan ngomongin kuroko woi.. Kuroko sendiri yang ngomong kalo kita ga boleh ngga latihan, masa sendirinya ngga latihan sih?" Kata Kagami.  
"iya juga sih.. aku sendiri pernah diceramahin sama Kuroko gara-gara males latihan.." Kata Kawahara.  
"Hountou da.." Kata Fukuda

"Sumimasen(maaf), aku telat!" Kata Kuroko yang tiba-tiba ada di depan mereka  
"WHOA.." Sejak kapan kamu di sini?! Jangan ngomong kalo kamu dari tadi udah disini" Teriak Kagami  
"kali ini aku baru dateng" kata Kuroko.  
"Lagi pula Kuroko jarang-jarang kamu telat, ada apa?" Tanya Izuki.  
"sebenarnya ada beberapa urusan keluarga.." Kata Kuroko.  
"Ah, maaf sudah bertanya.." Kata Izuki.  
"Iie daijoubu desu.." Kata Kuroko lagi.

"YA SUDAH, LATIHAN DI LANJUTKAN!" teriak Riko

" Hai.." balas semua anggota Seirin.

- saat latihan berlangsung -

"ANOOOO, apakah ada Tetsuya di sini?!" teriak seorang gadis yang terlihat cantik dengan rambut hitam terurai sampai ke pinggang.

" E-E-Ehh, ada, kamu siapa?" Tanya Riko yang sempat kaget dengan keberadaan gadis tersebut.  
"Boku wa(aku) Kuro—"  
"Yoshii? Kenapa kamu di Jepang, bukankah kamu seharusnya— ugh—" kata-kata Kuroko(A/N aku nulisnya kuroko bukan tetsuya karena udah kebiasaan) terpotong karena gadis yang ia panggil Yoshii tersebut tiba-tiba memeluknya sampai jatuh..

Semua anggota seirin hanya terdiam kebingungan apa yang baru saja terjadi di hadapan mereka.

"Tetsuya, kau ini benar-benar... aku rindu kamu, Tetsuya!"  
"Hai, boku mou sou omoi masu..(iya, aku juga)" balas Kuroko

" E-etoo, apa yang baru saja terjadi.." Tanya Koganei  
"S-sepertinya aku harus mencuci muka dulu..." Kata Kiyoshi  
"Apa mata aku sudah rusak atau bagaimana?" kata Izuki  
"apakah gadis ini pacarnya ku—" kata-kata Hyuuga di potong oleh gadis berambut hitam tersebut.

"aaah, bukan-bukan, Aku Kuroko Yoshiiya desu, Tetsuya no futago imotou..(adik kembarnya tetsuya)" kata Yoshiiya sambil membungkuk.

"Kuroko punya kembaran?!" Tanya Kagami  
"eh Kagami shiranai no ka(tidak tahu)?" Tanya Kiyoshi.  
"Bagaimana cara aku tau?!" Tanya Kagami lagi.  
"eh, kamu kan udah deket sama Kuroko, aku kira kamu udah tau.." Kata Kiyoshi lagi.  
"Ya aku bisa di bilang deket sama ni anak tapi kita jarang ngomongin hal lain yang di luar basket." Kata kagami sambil menunjuk wajahnya Kuroko.

"kau tidak boleh menunjuk orang yang ada di depan mu persis, kau tahu, ga sopan tau.." Kata kuroko yang terlihat pundung (like this ('_'||||)

"Horaa Omaera, urusai da yo!(hei Kalian, berisik!)" kata Riko  
Semua anggota seirin pun langsung diam.

"Kimi wa Yoshii-chan deshou ka?(kamu itu Yoshii-chan kan?)"tanya Riko

"Hai.." Balas Yoshiiya.  
" Jadi kamu itu yang mau menjadi 'manager' baru di seirin itu?" Kata Riko lagi.  
"Hai Sou desu yo..(iya)" Kata Yoshiiya sambil tersenyum.

"ehh 'maji na no ka?(serius)' Kembarannya Kuroko menjadi managernya seirin?!" Tanya Anggota Seirin serempak (kecuali kuroko)

"Yoshii kau tidak pernah memberi tahu aku tentang ini.." kata Kuroko yang terlihat 'irritated'  
"hehe.. Tetsuya tahu sendiri aku suka membuat kejutan.. dan Tetsuya sekarang tahu kan kenapa mama dan papa dari tadi menelepon kamu terus.."  
"hai.. hah Yoshii 'you really got me.." Kata kuroko  
" Dan berarti ini kemenangan ku!" kata Yoshiiya sambil tersenyum

"Aah aku hampir lupa, Anatatachi, silahkan perkenalkan diri.."  
"Ah aku Hyuuga Junpei.." Kata Hyuuga sambil mengalihkan pandangannya.  
"Aku Furihata Kouki" Kata Furihata dengan wajah lurus  
"Aku Kiyoshi Teppei.." kata Kiyoshi sambil tersenyum..  
"Aku Koganei Shinji.." Kata Koganei  
"Aku Kawahara Kouichi.." Kata Kawahara yang terdengar sedikit gugup  
"Aku Fukuda Hiroshi.." Kata Fukuda  
"Aku Izuki Shun, Yoroshiku Kawaii Kawhai." Izuki pun langsung mendapatkan jitakan keras dari Riko. "jangan pedulikan orang ini.." kata Riko.  
"ah, ini Mitobe Rinnosuke" Kata Koganei sambil menunjuk Mitobe, Mitobe pun mengangguk.  
"Aku Tsuchida Satoshi.." Kata Tsuchida..  
"Aku sendiri Aida Riko.."

"Wauf!" "ini Tetsu 2#" Kata Koganei

"hmmm naruhodou(aku mengerti).. Hyuuga-san, Kiyoshi-san, Izuki-san, Koganei-san, Mitobe-san, Tsuchida-san, dan Aida-san itu senpai-tachi nya kan?" tanya Yoshiiya.

"I-iya.." Kata Riko yang hampir Speechless karena Yoshiiya langsung mengetahui hal tersebut. "aah Aku lupa Yoshii-chan panggil aku Riko saja.." Kata Riko lagi.

"dan Tetsu 2# itu mirip sekali ya dengan Tetsuya.. bahkan namanya juga.." Kata Yoshiiya sambil mengangkat Tetsu 2# dan menurunkannya kembali.

"e-eh nama tetsu 2# diambil dari Tetsuya, karena saat pertama kami melihat dia, memang mirip banget sama Kuroko-kun.." Kata Riko Menerangkan.  
"eh, sou desuka? Kawaii ne, seperti Tetsuya.." Kata Yoshiiya sambil tersenyum.. yang sukses membuat Anggota2 Seirin menjadi blushing (kenapa ya?) tidak terkecuali kagami. (yang pastinya kuroko masih memasang wajah datarnya).

"O iya karena aku sudah menjadi Managernya klub basket Seirin, aku juga yang pasti masuk SMA Seirin seangkatan dengan Tetsuya tachi.." Kata Yoshiiya..  
"uwaahh, aku bakalan bahagia kalau memang Yoshiiya-san sekolah di seirin.." kata Kawahara & Fukuda. "urusai!" kata Riko yang langsung menjitak kedua Kouhai tersebut..

"Sou iie ba, Yoshii-chan bagaimana kamu bisa tahu kalau Hyuuga-kun tachi itu senpai nya?" Kata Riko yang masih penasaran.  
"ah soal itu... sebenarnya kalau ada orang yang menatap mata ku lebih dari 2 detik, aku akan mengetahui semua hal yang berhubungan dengan basket dari orang itu.. misalnya, tinggi, nama, umur, nama tim, dan semacamnya.. tapi tenang saja, aku tetap tidak mengetahui tentang rahasia pribadi kalian kok.." Kata Yoshiiya sambil tersenyum.

Wajah semua anggota seirin langsung terlihat kaget dan pucat.

"kowaii!(menyeramkan)" kata Koganei  
"itu akan sangat bermanfaat untuk mengetahui trik musuh tapi..." Kata Hyuuga yang masih shook.  
"tetap saja menyeramkan.." sambung Kiyoshi..  
"Kowai Kawai Kowhai" Kata Izuki "Izuki diam!" Balas Hyuuga

Sedangkan kouhai-tachi dan sisanya terlihat mingkem.

"kenapa jadi pada diem gini sih? Daijoubu-daijoubu aku sudah memberitahu kalian aku tidak akan mengetahui rahasia pribadi kalian.." Kata Yoshiiya

"e-e-h Nande mou nai(ngga apa-apa).. ha ha ha" kata Hyuuga sambil tertawa garing.

"Nee, latihan lagi dong, aku ga mau menghambat latihan kalian.." Kata Yoshiiya sambil memasang wajah sedih

"A-atari maeda.. LATIHAN DILANJUTKAN!" Kata Riko.

* * *

"Kurokocchi aku di sini untuk mengunju- Areee Kurokocchi doushita no? kenapa Kurokocchi rambutnya menjadi warna hita- are.. kenapa ada 2 kurokocchi?" tanya Kise yang tiba tiba datang.

"ah Kise-kun, o hisashiburi desu.." kata kuroko  
"doumo, boku wa Kuroko Yoshiiya desu.. Tetsuya no Futago Imotou.." Kata Yoshiiya sambil membukuk kepada Kise  
"eehhh, Kurokocchi punya adik kembar?! Kenapa kamu ga pernah ngasih tau aku tentang hal ini?" tanya Kise yang terlihat 'irritated'  
"emangnya harus ya? Lagi pula Kise-kun bukan teman dekat ku atau semacamnya jadi aku ga harus memberi tahu kamu tentang keluarga ku kan..?" balas kuroko dengan wajah datarnya  
"Kurokocchi Hidoi ssu.." Kata Kise  
"dan Aku Kise Ryou—" kata-kata kise terpotong oleh kata-kata Yoshii  
"Kise Ryouta dari tim SMA Kaijou nomor punggung 7 dengan posisi Power Forward, dan tinggi 186 cm, skill mu adalah mengcopy gerakan lawan.. kau memulai bermain basket saat kelas 2 SMP karena tertarik dengan kemampuan seseorang yang hebat dalam bermain basket.."  
Kise pun tercengang dan terdiam  
"k-kau tahu dari mana semua hal tersebut, jangan bilang Kurokocchi memberitahu mu semua ini.." kata Kise yang terlihat sedikit kaget (atau senang?).

"engga kok, Tetsuya ga pernah ngasih tau aku tentang teman"nya .. aku tahu semua hal tersebut, soalnya jika aku sudah membuat 'contact eyes' dengan seseorang, aku akan mengetahui semua hal tentang orang tersebut yang berhubungan dengan basket atau olahraga.. tapi aku tidak akan mengetahui tentang hal pribadi orang tersebut" Kata Yoshiiya.

"s-sugoi.." Kata Kise  
"sore yori Kise-kun ngapain kamu di sini?" tanya Kuroko  
"e-engga kok, sebenernya aku cuman mau mengunjungi mu, tapi aku bertemu dengan Yoshiiyacchi dan semua hal ini terjadi.." kata Kise lagi  
Kuroko pun hanya sweat dropped

Time Skip (after practice is over)

Kise tetep nungguin (lebih tepatnya nonton) sambil mengobrol dan basa basi tentang beberapa hal dengan Yoshiiya..

Handphone Yoshiiya terdengar berbunyi.  
"hai, Moshi-moshi... hai doushita no Okaa-san?(iya, kenapa ibu?)... eh nande?(eh kenapa?)... sou desuka(begitu kah?)... jaa boku ima sugu soko ni iku(jadi aku akan segera kesana-)- hai.. hai.. tetsuya wa?(iya... iya... bagaimana dengan tetsuya?)... demo Tetsuya no reshiyuu wa owari da yo...( tapi tetsuya sudah selesai latihan kok..) hountou desuka?(benarkah?)... boku hitori demo daijoubu dayo(aku sendiri juga gapapa kok)... daijoubu te—(kubilang tidak apa-apa- )haii... jaa nee~(yaa~ dadah~)"

"kenapa Yoshii?" tanya Kuroko  
"engga, kata okaa-san aku di suruh cepet pulang soalnya aku belum beres2 barang yang baru di pindahin dari Inggris, tapi kata okaa-san tetsuya biasanya suka pulang lebih sore setelah latihan jadi aku harus pulang sendiri kalo aku ga mau ngerepotin tetsuya.." Jelas Yoshiiya  
"eh? Padahal gapapa kok kalo Yoshii mau aku anterin.. emang sih aku sering mampir ke Maji Burger dulu abis latihan, tapi ga harus kok.." Kata kuroko  
"ngga papa..." kata Yoshiiya

" gini aja aku yang nganterin Yoshiiyacchi lagipula aku mau pulang sekalian searah ini kok.." Kata Kise

"ya udah boleh aja asalkan yoshii mau mah.." Kata Kuroko  
"tentu saja kalo ngga ngerepotin mah.." kata Yoshiiya

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

**AHH Setsu serasa kayak orang idiot (maap Fanfic nya rada aneh ya?) kalo kalian ngerasa kalo pernah ngebaca cerita yang srupa, jangan marah-marah dulu, memamng dulu Author pernah ngepost fanfic ini dalam bahasa Inggris dengan judul "TWIN HAREM" tapi itu fanfic sama onee-san di hapus katanya "kalo kamu ngga bisa bahasa inggris mendingan ga usah sok inggris lah.." jadi Setsu ngebuat versi Indonya dan beberapa hal udah di fix, cth: nama OC tadinya futta diganti jadi Yoshiiya~~ maaf kalo ada kesalahan kata-kata atau salah penulisan  
Review Please~~ dengan senang hati akan menerima segala caci maki kalian hehe (udah biasa di bully sih di kelas) **

**#spoiler chapter 2  
"otanjoubi Omedetou!"**

**"ini hadiah buat kamu"**

**"ini tempat yang berharga buat aku.."**

**"maaf aku tidak bisa—"**


	2. Sorry, I Can't

Chapter** 2  
I'm Sorry I Can't**

"Yoshiiyacchi, apakah kamu tahu, Kurokocchi kadang-kadang itu hidoi.. tapi Kurokocchi itu keren banget..." Kata Kise  
"eh sou desu ka? Padahal Tetsuya baik baik aja kok kalau sama aku mah.." Kata Yoshiiya  
"ah ngomong-ngomong Yoshiiyacchi cantik ya?" Kata kise  
"eeh.. sou ka? Makasih.." kata yoshiiya sambil tersenyum

'aree? Kenapa ada sesuatu yang aneh ya? Hngggg- ah aku tahu, kebanyakan perempuan akan ngomong kyaa atau fangirling kalau aku puji.. tapi Yoshiiyacchi kok engga ya? Ahh kenapa aku merasa irritated gini? Arghhh- ah aku akan membuat Yoshiiyacchi seneng sama aku- yosh!' kata kise dalam hati  
'eh tunggu sebentar Yoshiiyacchi itu di panggil Yoshii oleh Kurokocchi kan? Tunggu sebentar apakah itu berarti dia itu yang pernah bertemu dengan aku 9 tahun yang lalu? Kalau begitu-'

"K-I-S-E—S-A-N!" Kata Yoshiiya  
"e-eh.. ada apa?" kata Kise  
"dari tadi kamu ngga dengerin ya? Hah... aku cuman mau ngomong rumah ku sudah dekat, Kise-san kalau mau pulang silahkan." Kata Yoshiiya lagi  
"oh gitu ya.." Kata kise sambil terlihat lesu (A/N : Nah loh Kisee ada apa, kenapa lesu #jangan anggap author note ini) " ya sudah.. ah sebelumnya Yoshiiyacchiaku boleh minta e-mail dan nomor handphone mu?" tanya Kise  
"boleh saja.." Kata Yoshiiya sambil mengeluarkan sepotong kertas kecil dari kantongnya dan langsung memberikan kepada Kise  
"eh Yoshiiyacchi kenapa kau punya nomor agency juga?" tanya Kise sambil melihat isi tulisan dari kertas tsb.

"ah aku itu model di Inggris.. dan yang tetulis di situ agency ku waktu dulu.." kata Yoshiiya menjelaskan  
"EEEHHH Yoshiiyacchi itu model? S-sugoi" kata Kise yang terlihat sedikit tercengang.  
"Kise-san itu model juga ya?" tanya Yoshiiya.  
"iya.. jadi model itu susah ya..." kata Kise  
"iya.. apalagi kalau udah ketemu sama fans cowo yang ngga bener.. hah.." Kata Yoshiiya yang terlihat murung setelah mengatakan hal tersebut.

"e-eh.. i-iya.. yang penting kamu sebaiknya cepat pulang dulu.. aku akan menelepon mu nanti ya.." kata Kise sambil melangkah mundur dan membungkuk lalu langsung pergi.

**Seirin P.O.V**

Di Maji Burger

"Yoshii-chan itu Kawaii ne?" Tanya Riko yang memulai pembicaraan  
"iya, seperti Model Pro.." Kata Koganei  
"Yoshii itu memang model kok.." Kata kuroko menjelaskan  
"eehhh?! Maji?!" kata semua anggota seirin kompak  
"hai... sebenarnya akku pernah melarangnya karena menjadi model itu ada beberapa resikonya.. tapi ia tidak mau mendengarkan.." Kata kuroko lagi

**Back to Yoshiiya P.O.V**

Di rumah 'Kuroko'

"Tadaima!" Seru Yoshiiya

"araa, Okaeri.." balas ibu nya Kuroko (tachi)

Yoshiiya pun langsung bergegas menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua dan membereskan barang-barangnya

"ahhh i'm home Japan!" kata Yoshiiya setelah selesai membereskan barang-barangnya dan tiduran di kasurnya yang baru.

'Tadaima!' terdengar suara Kuroko dari lantai 1

'Okaeri Tetsuya' terdengar kata-kata ibunya mereka membalas

Sesaat kemudian ponsel Yoshiiya berbunyi

"moshi-moshi?" kata Yoshiiya  
"Moshi-Moshii, Yoshiiyacchi desu ne?" kata suara di telepon  
"ah Kise-san.. ada apa?" tanya Yoshiiya  
"ngga apa apa kok.. cuman mau nge test doang.. hehe... sekalian ngasih tau Yoshiiyacchi kalau ini nomor ku.."  
"ahh, oke.. aku akan simpan nanti.. Kise-san udah sampai di rumah?" tanya Yoshiiya lagi  
"Belum... sebenernya tadi sesudah nganterin Yoshiiyacchi aku langsung di telepon oleh kakak ku untuk di suruh beliin beberapa barang..jadi aku balik lagi deh ke minimarket sekarang lagi menuju rumah kok.." Kata Kise  
"oh... ya sudah hati-hati ya Kise-san.." Balas Yoshiiya  
"iyaa.. Jaa~ ne~" kata Kise lalu menutup teleponnya.

Sesudahnya Yoshiiya langsung menyimpan nomor Kise.  
"Tetsuya.. ngapain kamu di depan pintu?" tanya Yoshiiiya tanpa menoleh dari ponselnya.  
"eh.. engga.. tadi kamu ngobrol sama Kise-kun?" tanya Kuroko  
"iya.. jangan diem aja.. ganti baju sana.." Kata Yoshiiya lagi  
"iya-iya..." kata Kuroko sambil masuk ke kamarnya

Ponsel Yoshiiya kembali berbunyi.. tapi kali ini ia mendapat e-mail

'Yoshiiyacchi besok sabtu kamu libur kan? ada rencana apa gak?'

Yoshiiya pun membalas 'ngga... memang kenapa?'

'bagus lah.. besok mau ikut makan di restaurant _ (kalian bisa menamakan restaurant itu sesuai yang kalian mau, yang pasti restaurant mewah) sama aku ngga?' balas Kise lagi

'hmmm Oke.. aku ajak Tetsuya?' balas Yoshiiya.

'boleh... jam 10.00 di depan retsurant nya ya?' balas kise

'Oke.. mata ashita na..' balas Yoshiiya.

"Tetsuyaa!" kata Yoshiiya sambil masuk ke kamarnya Kuroko.. terlihat Kuroko baru saja selesai ganti baju  
"a-apa? Jangan ngagetin gitu.." kata Kuroko yang terlihat sedang sweat droped  
"besok kita ke restaurant _ bareng Kise-san jam 10.00 udah di sana oke?" kata Yoshiiya.  
"ah.. ya sudah.. tapi—"  
"tidak ada tapi-tapian.." Kata Yoshiiya.  
"Ya sudah kalau kamu memaksa.." Kata Kuroko lagi  
"yosh.." Kata Yoshiiya penuh dengan kemenangan.

Keesokan harinya

"Tetsuyaa bangun!" kata Yoshiiya sambil melempar sepasang pakaian dari lemari Kuroko dan melemparnya ke kasur Kuroko  
"hai... ah... Yoshii Otanjoubi Omedeto" Kata kuroko  
"Otanjoubi Omedeto!" Balas Yoshiiya lalu memeluk Kuroko  
"aku mandi dulu ya.." kata Kuroko sambil mengambil baju yang Yoshiiya siapkan tadi dan mengambil handuk dan masuk ke kamar mandi.

"dia sama sekali tidak berubah dari dulu.." Kata Yoshiiya berbicara kepada dirinya sendiri.

Di depan restaurant

Terlihat Yoshiiya memakai dress berwarna biru tosca dengan beberapa hiasan simple kalung berwarna hijau turquois dan gelang biru sedang berjalan di sebelahnya Kuroko yang memakai kaos yang berwarna biru langit dan celana jeans yang sedang mencari seseorang.

1 minutes later

Yoshiiya melihat Kise sedang memakai baju kaos putih memakai jaket hitam celana jeans dan kalung berwarna hitam

"ah Kise-san!" Kata Yoshiiya sambil melambai kepada Kise  
"yo.." balas Kise  
"Doumo.." Kata Kuroko sambil membungkuk  
"ah Kurokocchi kau ada di situ?!" tanya Kise setengah kaget.

Kuroko hanya diam saja sudah terbiasa dengan sikap teman-temannya yang selalu kaget bila ia berbicara tiba-tiba(sebenernya bukan tiba-tiba sih).

"Yoshiiyacchi dan Kurokocchi Otanjoubi Omedeto ne~" Kata Kise  
"Arigato..." balas Kuroko dan Yoshiiya berbarengan

Ketika mereka hendak masuk ke dalam restaurant, Kuroko menyadari sesuatu  
"Ah... Kagami-kun?" kata kuroko sambil menoleh ke arah Kagami yang terlihat kaget dengan keberadaan Kuroko dan kawan-kawan..  
"ah Kenapa kalian ada di sini?!" Tanya Kagami  
"aku yang seharusnya bilang seperti itu!" Kata Kise  
"Kagami-san sendirian?" Tanya Yoshiiya  
"e-eh iya.." Kata Kagami lagi

. . . . .

"AH, aku hampir lupa.. Kuro—Tetsuya dan Y-Yoshiiya Otanjoubi Omedeto.." Kata Kagami sambil menunduk.  
"Arigato—" Kata Kuroko dan Yoshiiya berbarengan lagi.  
"Ah Kagami-kun itu pertama kalinya kau memanggil dengan nama ku, bukan nama keluarga.."kata Kuroko  
"ya soalnya kalau aku panggil kamu dengan nama kuroko kan bisa tetukar dengan Yoshiiya-san.." Kata Kagami lagi  
"oh.." kata Kuroko

"ya sudah ayo kita masuk" Kata Yoshiiya sambil menarik tangan Kuroko dan Kagami (ia tidak menarik tangan kise soalnya kise sudah benar-benar di depan pintu restoran sedangkan mereka berada beberapa langkah(mungkin sekitar 5) di belakang kise.

Di dalam restoran

"Selamat datang.." Kata beberapa pelayan

Kise menunjukan arah kepada mereka ke meja yang sudah dipesan olehnya

"ah—ini kan restoran mahal, aku ga punya duit sebanyak itu buat ngebayar.." Kata kagami.  
"tenang saja.. aku yang akan traktir.." Kata Kise  
"engga Kise-san.. biarkan aku yang membayar semuanya... Please?" Kata Yoshiiya.  
"eh? Baiklah kalau kau tidak keberatan.." Kata Kise.  
"woi emang kamu punya duit sebanyak itu?" Kata Kagami kepada Yoshiiya.  
"Iya..maaf bukan bermaksud untuk nyombong, aku itu model di Inggris.." Kata Yoshiiya lagi  
"o iya ya.. maaf aku lupa.." Kata Kagami lagi

Saat ada pelayan yang datang ke meja mereka, mereka memesan makanan sesuai selera mereka.. tetapi saat pelayan tersebut hendak pergi, Yoshiiya mencegahnya dan membisikan sesuatu kepada pelayan tersebut.

"Yoshii kamu ngomong apa sama pelayan tadi?" Tanya Kuroko.  
"Ra-ha-si-a" kata Yoshiiya sambil tersenyum licik  
"hah baik lah..."

Setelah mereka memakan makanan pesanan mereka masing-masing, beberapa orang pelayan membawa sebuah kue ulang tahun ke meja mereka.

"ah Yoshii—jangan bilang—" Kata Kuroko  
"Yap! Hehe, apakah kali ini aku berhasil membuat Tetsuya Kaget?" tanya Yoshiiya  
"Selama ku ingat kamu tidak pernah gagal membuat ku terkejut.." kata kuroko.

-di luar restoran setelah mereka merayakan ulang tahunnya Kuroko twins—

"ah Yoshiiyacchi, aku mau kamu ikut aku.." Kata Kise sambil menarik tangannya Yoshiiya  
"eh?" Kata Yoshiiya yg terlihat kebingungan  
"ayooo... Kurokocchi aku pinjam Yoshiiyacchi nya sebentar—" kata Kise lalu langsung membawa Yoshiiya ke suatu tempat.

"I-ini—" kata Yoshiiya kaget melihat sebuah gedung di depannya  
"Ini tempat aku biasa bekerja.. sebagai model, dan aku mau menunjukan sesuatu untuk mu" Kata Kise yang masih memegangi tangan Yoshiiya dan kembali menariknya kedalam gedung tersebut.

Di dalam—

Kise mengambil sesuatu dari dalam sebuah lemari.

"ini buat mu.."kata Kise sambil menyodorkan sebuah kotak yang dibungkus kado bergambar bola basket  
"wahh.. Arigato Kise-san.." Kata Yoshiiya yang terlihat senang. Ia hendak membuka kotak tersebut, namun di cegah Kise.  
"Jangan dibuka sekarang..." Kata Kise  
"ah baik lah.." kata Yoshiiya

Sesaat kemudian Kise kembali menarik tangan Yoshiiya dan membawanya ke sebuah taman  
"Taman umum?" tanya Yoshiiya  
"Yap..." Kata Kise lalu duduk di sebuah ayunan dan mengajak Yoshiiya duduk di ayunan lainnya  
"ini adalah tempat yang berharga buatku.." kata Kise  
"hee—begitu kah?" tanya Yoshiiya sambil melihat-lihat sekitar taman tersebut  
"aku sering sekali bermain di taman ini dulu, sekitar 9 tahun yang lalu.. lalu suatu saat aku menangis karena terjatuh, tetapi seorang gadis dengan rambut hitam yang kira-kira se umuran dengan ku saat itu menghampiri ku, ia berkata, 'hei kamu, aku tadi melihat kamu terjatuh, tapi kenapa kamu nangis? Aku dengar di tempat ini ada monster yang akan memakan anak kecil yang pernah menangis di taman ini..' setelah mendengar perkataan anak itu aku pun berhenti menangis. Tanpa ku ketahui anak itu sudah berjalan menjauh, aku juga sering bertemu dengan anak tersebut di taman ini, tapi sampai sekarang aku belum mengetahui nama anak tersebut." Kise menceritakan panjang lebar

"eh begitu kah? Kenapa kamu tidak mengetahui nama anak tersebut?apakah kise-san selalu lupa untuk menanyakan nama anak tersebut? " tanya Yoshiiya.

"tidak.. aku sudah pernah menanyakan namanya, tetapi ia selalu mengalihkan pembicaraan jika aku bertanya namanya.. yang aku ingat ia pernah di panggil oleh seseorang yang mirip sekali dengannya, kalau tidak salah dia di panggil 'yoshii'.." Kata Kise

Yoshiiya pun terlihat kaget

"e-eh, tunggu sebentar—sepertinya aku pernah mengetahui kejadian tersebut" Kata Yoshiiya.

Kise pun hanya tersenyum kecil

"nee Yoshiiyacchi, aku akan memberitahu mu sesuatu.. . . . . . Aku Suka Sama Kamu" Kata Kise.

Yoshiiya pun terdiam sebentar

"ano, Kise-san, maaf aku tidak bisa—"

"Ngga apa apa kok.. lagi pula ini juga salah ku tiba tiba ngomongin hal ini, tapi aku senang, akhirnya aku dapat mengatakan hal yang ingin ku katakan.." Kata Kise sambil berdiri dari ayunan tersebut, lalu ia tiba-tiba memeluk Yoshiiya dan membisikan 'Gomen' (maaf)

* * *

di Rumah 'Kuroko'

"tadaima" Kata Yoshiiya

"Okaeri.." Jawab ibunya

Yoshiiya pun langsung berlari ke lantai 2 dan masuk kekamarnya. pada awalnya ia hendak membuka hadiah dari Kise tapi terlihat mempertimbangkannya. namun tiba-tiba Kuroko masuk

"Yoshii- ada apa?" tanya Kuroko. Kuroko selalu mengetahui tentang saudara kembarnya tersebut, jika ada yang salah ia langsung mengetahuinya  
"Tetsuya..."

Yoshiiya pun menceritakan semua hal yang terjadi padanya

"well, apakah itu yang orang biasa sebut 'takdir'? Yoshii aku ingin kamu tetap teguh, dan jika kamu membuka hadiah ini, pasti Kise-kun akan lebih senang.." Kata kuroko

Yoshiiya mengangguk dan membuka kotak tersebut. Ia pun merasa terharu melihat apa yang ada di dalam kotak itu

"Kise-san..."

* * *

_ 'hei.. Kise kamu menangis lagi?' tanya seorang gadis berambut hitam. 'aku tidak menangis!' kata anak laki-laki dengan rambut pirang. 'kamu tidak usah berbohong.. aku tidak akan mengejek mu atau semacamnya' kata gadis itu. anak lainnya terdiam. terjadi keheningan sebentar-. 'nee, aku punya sesuatu untuk kamu..' kata gadis tersebut menyodorkan sebuah music box 'ini adalah music box, kalau kamu sedih kamu dapat mendengarkan suara lagu yang dikeluarkan oleh benda ini..' kata gadis tersebut. 'aku gak butuh...' jawab anak yang lainnya sambil menepis sodoran music box dari gadis tersebut. music box tersebut pun terjatuh, gadis berambut hitam itu terdiam beberapa detik lalu menampar anak laki-laki tersebut 'maaf, aku bukan bermaksud untuk-' kata-kata anak laki-laki tersebut dipotong oleh gadis berambut hitam tersebut 'ngga apa-apa, jangan pedulikan music box itu, aku hanya sedikit kesal..'. 'nama kamu siapa-' kata-kata anak berampbut pirang tesebut dipotong oleh orang yang mirip dengan gadis itu. 'Yoshii, kamu di panggil oleh ibu..' _

* * *

di dalam kotak tersebut ternyata adalah music box yang pernah Yoshiiya berikan kepada Kise, yang pastinya sudah di perbaiki. dan sebuah kartu yang tertulis 'kejadian 9 tahun yang lalu maaf..'

* * *

**YEAY, AKHIRNYA BERES JUGA CHAPTER 2.. ahh gimana? maaf Kisenya agak OOC.. biarkan Setsu beritahu kalian sesuatu, sebenernya udah kepikiran cerita ini dari tahun yang lalu..(mungkin?) tapi baru kepikiran buat di post kemaren ini.. . kali ini Setsu udah ngurangin beberapa kata-kata jepangnya.. setelah ini Chapternya Midorima-san! mungkin chapter selanjutnya bakal agak lama di post nya soalnya 3 minggu kedepan setsu bakal banyak tugas dan ulangan.. OAO... tapi setsu usahain buat ngupdate secepatnya..**

******Disclamer : i do not own Kuroko no Basket, it's all belong to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei, i just own the OC and the Plot..**

**#'RENCANA' Setsu BUAT CHAPTER-CHAPTER SELANJUTNYA:**

**Ch 3: Midorima  
Ch 4: Aomine  
Ch 5: Himuro  
Ch 6: Murasakibara  
Ch 7: Akashi  
Ch 8: KAGAMI**

**haha, ok, spoiler dikit, Kagami itu karakter cowo yang utama di Fiction ini..**

**Review ****please? **


	3. A Song For You

**A Song For You**

* * *

1 Minggu setelah Kise memberi kado kepada Yoshiiya.

**Yoshiiya P.O.V**

"Heey... Yoshiiya-san, apakah benar kamu itu model saat di Inggris?" Tanya **Kura**

Kura, itulah nama teman pertamaku sejak kembali ke Jepang..

"Iya.. hehe.. Kura-san kamu tahu dari mana?" Tanyaku.  
"Apakah kamu gak tahu? gosip menyebar cepat.. Aku juga dengar kamu 'ditembak' sama Kise model yang udah terkenal itu ya?" Tanyanya lagi.  
...eh bahkan soal itu juga udah nyebar?! apa yang harus ku katakan?  
"soal itu...aku harap kamu tidak menyebarkan pada yang lainnya kalau hal tersebut memang pernah terjadi pada ku.." Jawabku sambil membisikan hal tersebut agar tidak terdengar oleh yang lain..  
"Woah.. yang benar saja.. Kise model yang Hot itu...- ah mungkin juga sih dia menembak mu, Yoshiiya-san Kawaii(cute) dan cantik sih.." Kura berkata sambil mengeluh..

"Yoshii-chan!" seseorang memanggil nama ku aku pun langsung menengok ke arah suara tersebut.  
"Ah Riko-senpai... Ohayou..(selamat pagi)" kata ku, Riko-senpai terlihat masih berlari ke arah ku dan terlihat teburu-buru.  
"Yoshii-chan, boleh kah aku minta tolong? nanti sore sebelum kamu ke Gym tolong bawakan beberapa buku dari perpustakaan di depan gedung sekolah.." kata Riko-senpai.  
"tentu saja.. buku apa yang harus ku pinjam dari perpustakaan?" tanya ku lagi kepada Riko-senpai.  
"ini.. semua buku ini seharusnya ada semua di sana.." Kata Riko-senpai sambil menyodorkan selembar kertas dengan list beberapa buku tentang OlahRaga.  
"oke.. serahkan padaku.." jawab ku...  
"Arigato Yoshii-chan.. hari ini aku ada beberapa pertemuan osis sih.. aku sudah memberikan jadwal latihan hari ini kepada Hyuuga.. ya udah aku pergi dulu ya.. Jaa nee(dadah) Yoshii-chan" kata Riko-senpai.. aku pun membalasnya dengan membungkuk.

* * *

_DI PERPUSTAKAAN_ -sesudah pulang sekolah dan sesudah latihan d gym di mulai-

**Yoshiiya P.O.V**

Aahh dimana ya 1 buku terakhir ini ya?

- a minutes later -  
Ah itu dia! aku berdiri didepan sebuah rak yang berada di pojok ruangan  
"ahh aku tidak dapat mengambilnya.. terlalu tinggi.." Kata ku lagi sambil meloncat-loncat berusaha agar dapat mengambil buku tersebut.

"kamu mau mengambil ini?" tiba-tiba ada suara seseorang yang bersumber dari belakangku sambil mengambil buku yang sedari tadi aku ingin ambil dan memberikannya kepada ku  
aku menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat orang tersebut, orang tersebut sangat tinggi.. sekitar 195cm, memakai kacamata dan rambutnya berwarna hijau. Ah orang tersebut juga memegang sesuatu di tangannya.. apa itu? patung kecil?

"Ah- Arigato gosaimasu" Kata ku sambil membungkuk kepadanya. aku pun dengan sengaja menatap matanya, sebab orang ini entah mengapa terlihat familiar.  
Ah dia menatap kembali. Orang ini-  
"t-tunggu.. kamu Kuroko.. ngapain di sini... ada apa dengan rambutmu? mengapa kamu memakai rok, apakah itu trend terbaru untuk cowok memakai pakaian cewek.. lagi pula tumben kamu nggak 'lack of presence" Kata Midorima-san kepada ku dengan pertanyaan serentet  
"ah, doumo.. Boku wa Kuroko Yoshiiya desu, adik kembarnya Tetsuya.. aku yakin Midorima-san salah mengira aku sebagai Tetsuya kan?" aku berkata lalu menunduk kepadanya  
"A-Ah maaf.. - .. eh kenapa kamu tahu nama ku? apakah aku pernah memberitahumu? tunggu, kalau iya kapan?" kata Midorima-san  
"Kalau aku sudah membuat 'contact eyes' selama atau lebih dari 2 detik dengan seseorang aku akan mengetahui segalah hal tentang orang tersebut yang berhubungan dengan basket.. dan tadi Midorima-san secara tidak sengaja membuat 'contact eyes' tersebut denganku" jelas ku kepadanya  
"oh.. begitu kah?" "jaman sekarang lemah 1 detik saja sudah berbahaya.." kata Midorima-san sambil membenarkan kacamatanya

"o iya kamu ikut aku.." kata midorima-san tiba-tiba dan keluar perpustakaan  
"t-tunggu aku belum meminta ijin untuk meminjam buku ini.. mou!" kata ku sambil cepat-cepat ketempat kasir dan membayar buku ini lalu langsung mengejar Midorima-san

* * *

tte... sebentar kenapa ke Maji Burger?

"aku hanya ingin membayar kesalahan ku tadi.." kata Midorima-san, seperti dapat membaca pikiran ku.  
"ehh.. itu tidak perlu Midorima-san lagi pula-" kata-kata ku terpotong karena Midorima-san sudah masuk ke Maji Burger. AAAHHH Midorima-san...

di dalam -

"Pesan apa saja yang kamu mau.." Kata Midorima-san sambil membenarkan letak kacamata nya.  
"ah aku milkshake saja deh.." jawab ku  
"tidak kakak, tidak adik.." kata Midorima-san  
"eh?" jawab ku lagi karena tidak mengerti apa yang barusan ia katakan  
"tidak apa-apa.." jawabnya lagi.

kami pun duduk di sebuah meja dengan 2 kursi yang diletakan bersebelahan, sambil membicarakan beberapa hal seputar basket dan beberapa pertandingan, seperti saat tetsuya mengalahkan Aomine, yang katanya sahabat pertama Tetsuya di Teiko, aku pun memberitahunya kalau aku dari inggris dan menjadi model disana, dan semacamnya. waktu pun berlalu dengan cepat tanpa terasa, tidak sebelum aku melihat jam tangan ku  
"Ah sudah jam segini lagi? aku sebaiknya pergi dulu ya Midorima-san, Jaa ne.." kata ku  
"ya sudah aku juga akan pergi.." jawab Midorima-san lalu langsung pergi mengikuti ku keluar dari restoran tersebut

* * *

Di Gym Seirin

**3rd person P.O.V**

"Ah gomen aku terlambat ya?" Kata Yoshiiya didepan pintu gym sambil melihat kedalam. dan ekspresinya pun langsung berubah setelah melihat apa yang terjadi.

"A-A-Ano i-ini.." kata Yoshiiya lagi sambil menunjuk para anggota Seirin yang sedang melakukan Push up  
"Ah Yoshii-chan.. mereka saat tadi-"

**Flash Back about 20 minutes ago**

"WHOA.. KUROKO KAMU DAPET DARI MANA MAJALAH INI?!" tanya semua anggota Seirin yang sedang memegangi sebuah majalah.  
"tentu saja aku punya.. di kirim oleh Yoshii saat dia masih bekerja sebagai model di inggris.." kata kuroko yang masih memasang wajah polos dan datarnya.  
"Kerja bagus Kuroko.. sudah membawanya" kata koganei sambil mengacungkan jempolnya kepada Kuroko  
"lagi pula aku tidak sengaja membawanya.. karena terselip buku pelajaran ku, mungkin karena Yoshii menaruhnya kemarin malam.." kata Kuroko menjelaskan

ternyata majalah yang mereka lihat sedari tadi itu adalah majalah kumpulan foto-foto Yoshiiya saat masih bekerja sebagai model.

-then-

"ah Minna.. bagaimana dengan latiha-" kata-kata Riko terputus saat melihat semua anggota seirin malah melihat-lihat majalah, bukannya latihan.  
"WOOIII APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN..- TERUTAMA KAMU HYUUGA AKU SUDAH MENITIPKAN MEREKA LATIHAN DENGAN BAIK... MASING-MASING PUSH UP 600 x DAN HYUUGA-KUN KAMU 650 X." kata riko

**end or flashback**

"eh.. begitu kah? .. ah Riko-senpai, ini buku yang dipinjam tadi.." kata Yoshiiya sambil menyodorkan kantong plastik dengan isi beberapa buku.  
"Arigato Yoshii-chan.. ngomong-ngomong kenapa Yoshii-chan lama banget minjem bukunya?" tanya Riko  
"ah tadi aku bertemu dengan Midorima-san.. saat aku hendak mengambil buku di tempat yang terlalu tinggi dia mengambilkan buku tersebut dan dia salah mengira ku sebagai Tetsuya, karena merasa bersalah, dia mengajakku makan di Maji Burger, meskipun aku sudah berkata kalau itu tidak perlu, dia memaksa dengan cara tidak langsung, daripada merasa tidak enak aku pun ikut makan dan membicarakan beberapa hal seputar basket.." jelas Yoshiiya panjang lebar.  
"EHH MIDORIMA? woah, waktu itu Kise, sekarang Midorima.. itulah Yoshii-chan ku.." kata Riko.  
"eh jadi kamu itu lama-lama nggak datang gara-gara lovey-dovey dengan orang itu.." kata Kagami satu-satunya yang sudah selesai push up.  
"hahh?, aku tidak lovey-dovey, aku hanya mengobrol saja-" kata Yoshiiya yg langsung dipotong oleh Kagami  
" kalau ngobrol, gak bakal selama itu.."  
" Aku benar-benar hanya mengobrol, KAGAMI-SAN.." kata Yoshiiya mulai marah  
" HEEH DENGAN MIDORIMA ITU, BUKAN KAH ITU HAL YANG MUSTAHIL?" balas Kagami lagi  
" MOU, TERSERAH KAGAMI-SAN AJA, AKU BENAR-BENAR HANYA MENGOBROL INI!" bentak Yoshiiya lalu pergi keluar dari gym

"HORA(LIHAT), APA YANG SUDAH KAMU LAKUKAN KAGAMI-KUN! KAMU PUSH UP LAGI 200 X!" Bentak Riko sambil memukul kagami dengan Kipasnya.  
"e-ehh.. ta-tapi itu bukan salah ku! ah -desu.." Kata Kagami lagi  
"Itu Salah Mu Bakagami!" kata Riko lagi

lalu terlihat Kuroko yang ikut keluar dari gym mengejar Yoshiiya  
"OI Chotto matte Kuroko!" Kata Hyuuga yang ingin mencegah kuroko agar tidak keluar dari gym karena takut malah di tambah hukumannya.  
"Biarkan saja.." kata Riko.

Di luar gym (di tempat yang sepi tentu saja)

"Yoshii.." kata kuroko.  
"tetsuya.. apa yang telah kukatakan?" kata Yoshiiya sambil mengusap air matanya.  
"udah ngga apa-apa.. jangan pikirkan juga yang Kagami-kun katakan, dia hanya cemburu.." kata kuroko  
"eh? maksud mu apa Tetsuya?" tanya Yoshiiya  
"tidak apa-apa.. kau akan mengerti nanti.. tapi sekarang kamu minta maaf dulu ke Kagami-kun.." kata Kuroko lagi  
"umm.. baiklah.." kata Yoshiiya.

**-Yoshiiya telah meminta maaf kepada Kagami, begitu juga sebaliknya, dan sesudah latihan berakhir-**

"apakah ada Kuroko Yoshiiya?" kata Midorima di pintu gym.  
"HAAAA?! WOI MIDORIMA NGAPAIN KAMU KESINI?!" Kata Kagami yang sudah selesai ganti baju.  
"aku cuman ingin mengembalikan pensil ini kepada Yoshiiya-san.." balas Midorima sambbil menunjukan sebuah pensil  
"ada keributan apa sih?" kata Hyuuga yang baru keluar dari ruang ganti baju  
"Midorima?!" Kata Izuki yang mengikuti Hyuuga dari belakang.

"Midorima-san? kenapa kesini?" tanya Yoshiiya  
"aku hanya ingin mengembalikan pensil ini kepada Yoshiiya-san.." kata Midorima sambil menyodorkan sebuah pensil.  
"ah, makasih.. dan Yoshiiya saja tidak apa-apa.." Kata Yoshiiya sambil mengambil pensil tersebut.  
"Ah Yoshii kalau kamu mau mengobrol dengan Midorima-kun silahkan saja.." kata Kuroko yang tiba-tiba muncul(meskipun Yoshiiya sudah mengetahui Kuroko ada di situ sedaritadi)  
"Kuroko?! Sejak kapan?" kata Midorima yang terlihat kaget  
"lagi pula sudah aku katakan, aku kesini cuman buat mengembalikan pensil kepada Yoshiiya-san.." kata Midorima yang langsung dipotong oleh Kagami.  
"aah Berisik, pergi aja kenapa? kakak kembarnya aja udah ngerestuin( A/N : kok kayak udah mau nikah ya? # plak,abaikan)" lalu Kagami langsung mendapatkan jitakan keras dari Riko.  
"Kamu mau nyari ribut lagi hah?!" bentak Riko  
"engga, gomenasai.." jawab Kagami

mereka pun meninggalkan Midorima dan Yoshiiya berdua

"Sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Yoshiiya  
"entahlah.." jawab midorima

"aku akan pulang, karena Kuroko udah nitip kamu sama aku, aku anterin kamu kerumah mu.." kata Midorima sambil menaikan kacamatanya yang sama sekali tidak merosot itu..  
"baiklah.." jawab Yoshiiya singkat..

* * *

"apa zodiak mu?" tanya Midorima tiba-tiba.  
"eh zodiak? aku aquarius memang ada apa dengan hal tersebut?" tanya Yoshiiya  
"sudah ku duga.. zodiakku Cancer,menurut Oha-Asa cancer dan aquarius tidak dapat berteman dengan baik.." kata Midorima sambil menaikan kacamatanya.  
"eh, Oha-Asa?" tanya Yoshiiya yang makin kebingungan.  
-Midorima menjelaskan semua tentang program Oha-Asa yang setiap hari didengarnya itu (lets skip this part .)-

"hee jadi benda yang sedaritadi Midorima-san pegang itu lucky item dari Oha-Asa dan tembakan mu selalu masuk dengan mulus jika Midorima-san membawa lucky item tersebut?" kata Yoshiiya sambil ingin memastikan apakah yang ada di pikirannya benar dengan yang sesungguhnya.  
Midorima hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan yang hampir tidak terlihat.

"...- apakah kamu besok setelah pulang sekolah, bebas?" tanya Midorima tiba-tiba untuk memecah keheningan yang sudah terjadi selama kurang lebih 15 menit itu.  
"hmm? aku bebas, memang kenapa?" tanya Yoshiiya  
"kalau tidak keberatan kamu boleh datang ke sekolah Shuutoku.." kata Midorima yang terlihat membenarkan posisi kacamatanya (lagi)

untuk sesaat Yoshiiya kaget dengan tawaran tersebut, ia tidak menyangka bahwa Midorima akan berkata sesuatu hal sepeti itu.

"tentu saja aku akan datang, lagi pula kata Riko-senpai besok latihannya di tiadakan karena Osis dan para ketuakKelas akan mengadakan meeting untuk bazaar yang akan di adakan di Seirin sebentar lagi.." kata Yoshiiya sambil tersenyum karena berfikir dia tidak akan kebosanan besok..

* * *

"tadaima!" suara Yoshiiya terdengar.  
"Yoshiiya! pekerjaanmu hanya lah membuat ku khawatir saja.." kata ibunya Kuroko/  
"gomen, Okaa-san.." kata yoshiya lalu langsung pergi ke lantai dua dan ganti baju.

di atas-

"Yoshii Okaeri..." kata kuroko yang melihat Yoshiiya melesat di depan pintu kamarnya.  
"Tadaima.." balas Yoshiiya lalu setelah berganti baju ia pun datang ke kamarnya Kuroko dan duduk di kasurnya  
"Tetsuya, apakah aku boleh berkunjung ke Shuutoku besok?" tanya Yoshiiya sambil memasang wajah ceria.  
' hmm Midorima-kun tidak ku sangka kamu bergerak cepat... ' kata Kuroko dalam hati  
"tentu saja boleh, besok kan tidak ada latihan.." Kata kuroko kepada Yoshiiya sambil sedikit tersenyum (yang hampir tidak terlihat)  
"Arigato Tetsuya!" Kata Yoshiiya lagi lalu langsung keluar dari kamarnya Kuroko dan pergi dengan bahagia

* * *

**Di Shuutoku keesokan harinya**

"Hmmm, ini kah Shuutoku? sekolahnya lumayan besar juga.." kata Yoshiiya kepada dirinya sendiri.  
'Midorima-san di mana ya? sekolah ini kan cukup besar, apakah lebih baik ku tanyakan kepada orang-orang di sini saja ya?' kata Yoshiiya dalam hati yang sepertinya sedang kebingungan.

"OI, apa yang kau lakukan di sana (nanodayo)" kata Midorima dari kejauhan.  
"Midorima-san.." kata Yoshiiya sambil berlari ke arah Midorima.  
"ikut aku.." kata Midorima tanpa basa basi. dan Yoshiiya pun mengikutinya pula.

selama mereka berdua berjalan yoshiiya melihat-lihat sekelilingnya sambil terkagum-kagum.

di GYM Shuutoku

"Midorima itu kemana coba?!" tanya Miyaji kepada teamnya sambil memasang wajah kesal.  
"Miyaji, tenang dulu.. mungkin dia ada suatu keperluan sehingga tidak ikut latihan, lagi pula kalau kita pikir-pikir yang belum pernah bolos latihan sampai sekarang ini kan Midorima jadi biarkan saja satu kali ini.." Kata sang kapten Otsubo.  
"hahaha,setelah kupikirkan, beri aku 'pinnaple'(A/N : ok, kalau kalian mengingat anime season 1 nya Setsu pikir kalian akan mengetahui apa maksudnya..) untuk melemparnya besok.." Kata Miyaji.  
"Aku akan keluar mencari Shin-chan ya.." kata Takao yang sudah berada di depan pintu **gym** dan berlari untuk mencari Midorima.  
"OI JANGAN BUAT ITU SEBAGAI ALASAN KAMU BOLOS LATIHAN!" Teriak Otsubo.

**Sedangkan di tempat yang berbeda**

terlihat Yoshiiya dan Midorima memasuki sebuah ruang klub yang kosong (tepatnya ruang klub musik)

"eh kenapa ruang Musik?" tanya Yoshiiya yang penasaran (yang masih mengikuti Midorima)  
Midorima tidak menjawab hal tersebut, malah duduk di depan Piano, dan memainkan sebuah lagu.

MEAN WHILE

"ara Shin-chan...-" kata-kata Takao terpotong setelah melihat Midorima bersama seseorang perempuan dan memainkan Piano.  
'hmmm... lagu ini kan-'  
'ah lebih baik aku beritahu kapten kalau shin-chan itu izin untuk tidak bermain karena tidak enak badan saja ya?' Gumam takao lalu berlari menjauhi ruang musik.

-x-x-x-x-x-

"Wah Sugoi Midorima-san, Midorima-san bisa main Piano ya? o iya lagu barusan itu lagu apa? kok sepertinya aku belum pernah mendengarnya?" kata Yoshiiya.  
"Tentu saja kamu tidak pernah mendengarnya, l-lagi pula kamu tinggal di Inggris kan, dan lagu ini ada nya di Jepang.." Kata Midorima sambil menaikkan kacamatanya yang tidak merosot itu.  
"Ah Hounto ne..(benar juga ya) ah, sepertinya aku harus segera pulang atau ibuku akan mengomeli aku terus..untuk hari ini Arigato gosaimasu Midorima-san" kata Yoshiiya sambil menunduk kepada midorima.

* * *

"SHIN-CHAN" Kata Takao yang berlari Kearah MIdorima yang sedang berjalan keluar gerbang sekolah.  
... (midorima tidak menjawab.)  
"oi, perempuan tadi siapa, dan kau bilang kau akan hanya memainkan lagu tersebut kepada seseorang yang spesial saja.. dan jangan pura-pura tidak tahu, aku melihat nya tadi.. ah Bukan kah kau sangat kewalahan saat membuat lagu itu.. judulnya apa ya... hmm ah, 'For Fruits Basket' (A/N : Song from anime Fruit Basket, By:Ritsuko Okazaki and i do not own this song. Try to listen to this song it's very good and i love this song..) kan.." kata Takao tak henti-hentinya.  
"URUSAI! terserah kamu aja.. aku mau pulang.." kata Midorima sambil menaikan Kacamatanya (lagi..) dan mempercepat jalannya.

* * *

**Haah, owari, maaf udah ngga update lama, kesibukan setsu makin numpuk.. Gomenasai Minna.. ah makasih buat yang udah ngeFavorite, nge Follow dan nge Review..  
****Disclamer : i do not own Kuroko no Basket, it's all belong to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei, i just own the OC and the Plot..**

**Review please, Setsu masih harus belajar banyak dalam hal Fanfiction, ah untuk Ch selanjutnya mungkin agak lama untuk di update.. kalau begitu sekian saja dari Setsu, Arigato buat yang membaca..**


End file.
